Save Me
by Ratifa Shie Hanna
Summary: Ia bertemu lagi dengan gadis berparut yang mengerikan itu. Gadis itu berpesan: "Lindungilah dia. Jangan kau sakiti dia. Jangan membuat dia kecewa. Karena dia adalah... masa lalumu." Jika tidak dilaksanakan maka ancaman mati berlaku untuknya. Tentu saja ia kaget. Gadis itu tidak bermain- main dengannya. Masa lalu?


**Genre: **Romance, family, fantasi, horror, friendship

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warning: **OOC, OC, aneh, kurang mendalam, membuat ilfeel, kurang mendeskripsi

**Rate: **T semu K+

**Pairing: **Sensodain (?) maksudnya SasoDei

**Note: **Jangan salahkan sayah jika anda mengalami ilfeel pada FC anda. Sayah hanya mengikuti apa yang terimajinasikan- terinspirasi pada sebuah foto.

**Summary: ** Ia bertemu lagi dengan gadis berparut yang menyeramkan itu. Gadis itu berpesan;" Lindungilah dia. Jangan kau sakiti dia. Jangan membuat dia kecewa. Karena dia adalah….. masa lalumu. " Jika tidak dilaksanakan maka ancaman mati berlaku untuknya. Tentu saja ia kaget. Gadis itu tidak bermain- main dengannya. Masa lalu? Apa ia pernah hidup di masa lampau, masa dimana permusuhan dan kejahatan berusaha meleburkan manusia? Ia sama sekali tidak ingat itu. Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan gadis yang kini menginjak rumahnya?

Kau sudah lupa aku?

**For: **Sensodain/ Sasodei lovers

**RnR!**

Dei: 10 tahun

Sasori: 11 tahun

**Save Me**

**Chapter 1: Kita bukan saudara!**

" Perkenalkan, ini Dei.. Dia anak yatim piatu. Aku menemukannya di depan panti asuhan. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin masuk ke panti itu. Di depan panti ada beberapa anak yang mengusirnya. Padahal dia hanya berdiri di depan gerbang panti. Ng… Dei, perkenalkan ini Sasori, mulai sekarang kalian adalah saudara, " ucap Ibu Sasori, memperkenalkan Sasori dengan seorang gadis yang sedang menggenggam seekor burung merpati mungil ditangan kecilnya.

" Sa….saudara? " sahut Sasori dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Ibunya mengangguk. " Untuk sementara atau mungkin selamanya dia akan tinggal disini bersama kita. Jadi, kalian harus akrab. " Ibunya menatap arlojinya sekilas dan langsung berdiri, sedikit panik.

" Oh, aku sudah terlambat masuk kerja! Sasori, antarkan dia ke kamar kosong yang ada di lantai atas! Juga tolong bawa tasnya sekalian. "

" Tap…tapi….."

" Aku akan menghadiri ketenaran kalian, jaaa… " Ibunya pergi begitu saja setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan pada anak- anak tirinya.

" Tapi…" Terlambat untuk berucap, Sasori hanya mendengus pasrah. Ia berdiri dan dengan terpaksa, ia berjalan mendekati gadis yang dari tadi hanya menonton- duduk di sofa.

" Kau, memelihara burung itu ? " tunjuk Sasori pada seeko r burung merpati, dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Dei menggeleng. " aku menemukannya di halaman depan rumahmu sewaktu datang ke sini. Dia terluka. Sayapnya hampir robek. " Ia memperlihatkannya dengan membeberkan sayap burung mungil itu.

" Kenapa kau membawanya kemari? " Tanya Sasori dengan raut wajah yang masih tetap dingin.

" Karena kupikir iniu adalah hewan peliharaanmu, jadi kubawa saja, " jawab Dei sedikit antusias. Ia tersenyum.

Sasori memutar bola matanya. Burung adalah hewan yang dibencinya. 1 dari spesies beberapa unggas, hanya burunglah hewan yang paling di bencinya. Hewan yang selalu mengotori kaca jendelanya dan membuang kotoran secara sembarangan, bahkan sambil terbang ini, telah memnbuatnya bergerak menjauh untuk tidak mendekati hewan yang bernama burung. Dan sekarang mahluk itu berada di hadapanya.

" Itu bukan peliharaanku. Lagipula siapa yang mau memelihara mahluk menjijikan itu. Buang ! " perintah Sasori setelah sebelumnya menggerutu mengenai ketidaksukaanya pada burung.

" Kenapa ? " Tanya Dei kaget, tak rela membuang mahluk tak berdosa ini.

" Buang ! Kalau kusuruh buang ya buang! Kau mau terkena penyakit flu burung karena memelihara unggas itu !?" seru Sasori, menatap jijik burung yang masih di genggam Dei dengan kedua tangannya, memeluk unggas yang kesakitan itu.

" Kena….."

" Buang !" Kali ini rasa tidak sabar dan amarahnya membuatnya tak sengaja membentak gadis polos yang –menurutnya – keras kepala ini.

" Huh, memangnya kau ini siapa ? Kau 'kan juga anak tiri disini ! " gerutu Dei. Ia berdiri.

Sasori terbelalak. Darimana dia tahu ? ia memang anak tiri juga. Tapi, ibu tirinya itu sudah berjanji, 'tidak akan memberitahukan kepada siapapun kalau dirinya adalah anak tiri.' Apa janji yang sudah dipegangnya dari dulu ini terlanggar oleh ibu tirinya sendiri ?

" Kau sudah lupa aku ? Ini aku…"

" Cepat buang ! Atau kuusir kau dari rumah ini ! " bentak Sasori, menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

" Dengarkan aku dulu….."

" BUANG ! " Kali ini emosi Sasori semakin menjadi, begitu banyak alasan Dei untuk mencegah perginya unggas itu.

" Huh, " Dei mulai melangkah menuju pintu depan untuk membuang mahluk tak bersalah ini.

Sasori hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan anggota baru yang katanya akan menjadi saudaranya. Saudara ? Kalau soal itu, ia merasa…..

Sasori memungut tas dorong yang tergeletak disamping sofa- tempat gadis tadi duduk. Ada sesuatu yang aneh antara dirinya dan gadis itu. Ia merasa mengenalnya. Tapi dimana dan…..siapa?

" Oi, lama sekali, " sahut Sasori datar dan sedikit tajam. " Menguburnya ?"

" Cepat atau kutinggalkan kau ! "

" A…aku sudah datang. " Dei sedikit berlari kecil saat akan kembali ke dalam rumah dan berhadapan dengan Sasori. Ia tersenyum manis pada Sasori, ditambah tampilan pakaian yang ia kenakan, berlengan panjang yang kebesaran berwarna putih, membuatnya semakin _cute._

Namun rupanya Sasori tidak peduli. Ia berbalik. " Ayo, " ajaknya, kemudian melangkah- menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu pada Dei.

Senyum itu. Ia tidak pernah menerima senyuman seperti itu kecuali dari ibu tirinya saat mulai memperkenalkan diri. Oh, kenapa rasanya ia ingin melihatnya lagi, sekali lagi !

" Kau benar- benar sudah lupa aku ? " Lagi- lagi Dei bertanya tentang sesuatu yang sama sekali tak dimengertinya.

" Maksudmu ? " Tanya Sasori tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Sikap dirinya yang terkesan cuek pada siapapun, membuatnya merasa semua persoalan menjadi tidak penting.

" Kau tidak kenal aku ? " Kau yakin ? " Tanya Dei lagi tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Sasori. Nada bicaranya terdengar kecewa.

Sasori gemas pada gadis yang mengekornya dari belakang ini. Siapa yang tidak kesal, jika dari tadi pertanyaannya mengenai itu !

" Tentu saja aku tidak tahu siapa kau! Kau baru saja aku kenal, kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang sama sekali tak ku mengerti ! "seru Sasori yang terdengar seperti sebuah bentakan. Namun ia tetap saja tak ingin menoleh kebelakang untuk memandang gadis ini.

Dei tampak kecewa. Tatapannya menjadi sendu, hal yang tidak diketahui Sasori. Ia melontarkan pandangannya ke jalanan tangga yang kini sedang mereka pijak. " Yah, mungkin bukan saatnya. Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu, aku yakin itu, " katanya setengah berbisik. Beraura suram.

" Kau tak perlu membuat kesan suram seperti itu, " komentar Sasori, saat mencapai ujung atas tangga. Ia mempercepat langkahnya saat dirasa akan sampai menuju kamar yang dituju. Yang berada di ujung lorong.

" Kau bersemangat sekali hari ini, " kali ini Dei yang berkomentar mengenai kelakuan Sasori yang sempat membuatnya mengikuti Bradley agar tidak ketinggalan dan salah arah.

" Ini kamarmu, " kata Sasori singkat, membukakan pintu kamar.

" Kotor sekali, " komentar Dei, memandangi kamar yang dihiasi oleh jaring- jaring laba- laba. Ranjang yang tertutupi oleh debu, lantai yang kotor dan basah. Ditambah dengan kecoa yang berlari kesana kemari, berusaha bersembunyi dari manusia. Membuat siapapun pasti menolak untuk membersihkan kamar using ini.

" Bersihkan sendiri. Untuk sapu, kemoceng dan alat- alat lainnya kau ambil saja dilantai bawah. " Sasori memberikan penjelasan sambil memberikan tas dorong sedang itu. Dei menoleh kearah Sasori dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" Kau tak berminat membantuku ? " Tanya Dei hati- hati, menerima tas dorong itu dengan cepat. Namun yang ditanya malah pergi tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun.

" Cih, dasar bodoh ! " umpat Dei yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada Sasori. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya. " Jangan khawatir, dia sudah pergi. Aku akan merawat luka sayapmu sesudah aku membereskan kamar ini, " ia berbicara pada burung merpati mungil yang seharusnya dibuang itu. Ia sungguh tidak tega membiarkan mahluk kecil ini terkapar ditanah jika harus dibuang. Jadi, ia masukkan saja burung itu ke saku bajunya ketika sedang berada diluar.

.

.

Usai membersihkan kamar, ia akan merawat luka disayap burung itu setelah sebelumnya membuat sangkar untuk menempatkan burung itu selama ia pergi mencari kotak P3K.

" Kau diam dulu disini, aku akan menanyakan pada **bocah **tadi dimana dia menyimpan kotak P3K, " pesan Dei sebelum pergi.

Ia sudah sampai dilantai bawah. Mencari Sasori adalah hal yang rumit dan sudah menjadi teka- teki di depan matanya. Rumah yang terlalu besar membuatnya kebingungan untuk mencari 1 orang.

" Hei, kau dimana! " teriak Dei, mulai melangkah, mencari Sasori ke sekitar ruangan- ruangan yang belum dikenalnya. Ia tidak suka rumah yang besar- yang hanya ditempati oleh 3 orang saja. Ia lebih menyukai rumah yang sederhana dan hangat. Tidak seperti rumah sunyi yang kehabisan suara- suara, yang sekarang diinjaknya kini!

Ia hampir menyerah saat harus kembali menaiki tangga- kelantai atas saat dirasanya lantai bawah ini tak ada orang sama sekali selain dirinya. Dengan terpaksa, ia menaiki tangga panjang itu dengan malas, upaya menemui Sasori demi peliharaan barunya memang harus diterapkan guna hanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sang burung. Geh, kalau saja dari tadi Bradley ikut prihatin dan segera mengobati hewan malang itu. Hmm…itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Lelaki cuek yang sebaya dengannya itu tentu tidak akan peduli pada mahluk hidup, begitu piker Dei. Buktinya, orang itu menyuruhnya untuk membuang seekor burung. Lelaki itu terlihat seperti orang yang tidak punya hati. Pertama bertemu dan berdialog singkat dengannya pun sudah membuatnya kesal saja. Marah – marah tidak jelas seperti tadi, membuatnya merasa bersalah. Terpaksa ia harus maklumi itu, jika mau tinggal disini. Tak ada kasih saying, bukan jadi masalah untuknya. Ia hanya ingin kasih saying itu diberikan oleh seseorang yang ada di masa lalunya. Ah, andai saja 'orang' itu sekarang berada disampingnya…

Ia sudah sampai dilantai atas. Tempat ini terlihat begitu terang dibanding ruangan lainnya yang biasa- biasa saja. Ini…..tempat apa? Ruangan ini begitu kosong, dan hanya kaca besarlah yang menghiasi tempat ini. Lantai kayunya bersih. Ruangan yang sederhana, tapi untuk apa dibiarkan kosong begini?

Hanya 1 jalur dari ruangan ini.

Penasaran, ia berjalan agar muncul diruangan yang ditujunya. Rumah baru yang ditempatinya kini aneh sekali. Rumah besar yang hanya dihias dibeberapa tempat saja. Aneh sekali. Semula ia berpikir rumah ini pasti dihuni oleh beberapa orang. Hh ….

Yang ini begitu berbeda. Ruangan ini, jauh lebih luas dan terang. Kacanya yang begitu luas dan hampir saja menghabiskan tembok. Tidak hanya itu. Ruangan ini juga dihiasi oleh beberapa sofa, meja kecil, karpet kecil yang terhampar- yang terinjak kaki meja. Meskipun hiasannya sedikit dibanding dengan ruang tamu ataupun kamarnya, tapi tempat ini….. ia merasa….

Udara disini dingin dan segar. Selain itu, ia merasa nyaman disini.

Ruangan ini terasa lengkap karena seseorang yang dicarinya sedang mematung didekat- menghadap jendela disana. Tanpa banyak berdiam diri lagi, ia mendekati orang itu.

" Hei, " panggilnya, bermaksud mengejutkan Sasori, namun rupanya, Sasori dengan tatapan dinginnya menoleh dengan tenang kearahnya.

" Apa? " Tanya Sasori dingin.

" Ng….." Dei lupa tujuan awalnya mencari Sasori . " Kau disini, sedang apa? "

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca. " Tidak ada, " jawabnya singkat. Pandangannya terlihat kosong.

Dei ikut melihat keluar kaca itu.

" Waw, dibelakang rumah ini ada hutan, ya, " sahut Dei kagum. Hutan ini sepertinya luas. Pepohonan menjulang tinggi sehingga yang terlihat hampir batangnya saja. Dedaunan yang lebat dan hijau. Namun sinar dari celah pepohonan tidak membuat tempat ini gelap.

Ia hampir saja menempelkan tangannya dikaca besar itu –untuk melihat lebih dekat- kalau saja Sasori tidak menariknya. " Kau tidak boleh mengotori kaca ini, " perintah Sasori bak pengawal dari kerajaan.

Terpaksa, Dei mundur dan menyamakan posisinya dengan Sasori.

" Bisa kita kesana? " tunjuk Dei pada hutan itu. Ia ingin melihatnya lebih dekat dan nyata.

" Nanti, " jawab Sasori singkat.

" Benarkah? " Tanya Dei untuk mengecek. Matanya membulat dan bersinar. Ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi geriginya yang kecil dan rapi.

" Mungkin, " kata Sasori, melirik kearah Dei yang masih saja menyimpan harapan.

" Yah…." Dei tampak kecewa. Padahal ia sangat ingin pergi ke hutan itu. Tapi jika harus memutari rumah, itu bukan hal yang buruk, 'kan?

" Tidak apa- apa. Aku bisa mengelilingi rumah ini diwaktu senggang, " ujar Dei sedikit ketus.

" Ya baguslah, " dengan raut wajah yang masih saja tenang, Sasori menjawab setiap perkataan Dei dengan datar.

" Huh. " Pikirannya tak mampu membaca sikap dingin Sasori. Apa maunya? Lelaki yang terlalu cuek dan susah diajak berkompromi seperti Sasori memang membuat siapapun akan sebal. Daripada berdiam mematung dengan Sasori yang tak ada bosannya memandang yang hijau- hijau lebih baik ia lakukan hal lain yang dapat membuat Sasori melangkah dari tempat berdirinya.

" Ngomong- ngomong, ruangan ini bagus, " ucap Dei, mulai melangkah, naik keatas sofa. " Bisakah tempat ini jadi kamarku? " Ia melompat- lompat diatas sofa.

Sontak membuat Sasori menoleh dan melangkah mendekati sofa yang dilompati Dei, setelah sebelumnya mendengar suara decitan dari dalam sofa. " Hei, turun! " bentaknya.

Dei tersenyum menyeringai. Sudah ia duga Sasori akan datang dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Oh, rupanya dirinya dapat memancing Sasori!

" Coba tangkap aku! " seru Dei, tertawa dan melompat dari sofa ke sofa lainnya.

" Turun! Ini ruangan pribadi! " teriak Sasori yang terpaksa ikut menaiki sofa karena Dei yang sukar ditangkap itu.

" Hahaha…." Rencananya untuk membuat Sasori bereaksi berhasil! Sesekali ia turun dari sofa dan berlari untuk ke sofa lainnya.

" Hei, ini bukan lelucon! Aku serius! " bentak Sasori, mengikuti langkah Dei. Menaiki sofa, turun dari sofa. Dan begitu seterusnya. Bersabar. Jangan sampai amarahnya meledak lagi seperti tadi.

" Hahaha….." Dei terus berlari, memutari ruangan. Senang rasanya, bisa menjaili orang dingin dan irit air liur itu.

" Berhenti atau kau kuusir dari sini, " protes Sasori mencoba berlari secepat mungkin supaya bisa menghentikan gadis aneh ini.

Mereka bagaikan kucing dengan anjing, berlarian mengelilingi ruangan tanpa henti…

Dei lelah sekali. Dikejar Sasori dengan cepat? Ia sedikit membungkuk dengan memegangi kedua lutunya, meredakan sedikit rasa cape bisa membuatnya kembali bergairah untuk menjaili Sasori habis- habisan. Namun tak berapa lama ia akan bangkit kembali, Sasori menubruknya dari belakang hingga dirinya terjatuh.

" Ah…. Maafkan aku, " seru Sasori, kalimatnya terdengar canggung dan dipaksakan.

Dei berdiri dan berbalik, menjawab perkataan Sasori dengan raut wajahnya yang kesal.

" Tidak apa- apa? " Tanya Sasori, menepuk pundak Dei; menampilakan raut mukanya yang tidak peduli itu.

Usahanya gagal. Rencananya untuk membuat Sasori marah- marah padanya lagi, gagal. Lelaki itu kembali dengan sifat dinginnya dan rasa tidak peduli terhadap siapapun termasuk orang yang sudah dicelakainya.

Lutunya sedikit terbentur dan kakinya sedikit terkilir. Tangannya yang sebagai 'penopang tubuh' saat akan jatuh terasa sedikit kesemutan dan sekarang sudah baikan.

" Untung saja kau tidak ikut jatuh, " ujar Dei, menatap Sasori dengan wajah ketus yang dibuat- buat.

Sasori memutar bola matanya, " Ah, ternyata membuang- buang waktuku saja, " keluhnya yang membuat Dei memanas. " Kalau kau merasa dirimu terluka, kau bisa mengambil kotak P3K di ruangan tempat obat- obat – dilantai bawah dekat dapur, " lanjutnya, berbalik dan mulai berjalan kearah kaca tempatnya mematung.

Lelaki itu benar- benar orang yang tidak peduli terhadap siapapun. Acuh tak acuh, seperti mengikuti arus gelombang hidup saja. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena marah. Ia yang seharusnya memancing emosi Sasori, kenapa ia sendiri yang kena umpannya. Ternyata bercanda pun ada akibatnya.

Kotak P3K? oh, ia hampir saja melupakan burung yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi!

" Terima kasih sudah memperingatiku dan sebaiknya aku harus cepat- cepat pergi dari sini, " sahut Dei, berlari- lari kecil.

" Tumggu, " sergah Sasori tanpa menoleh.

Dei berhenti dan menoleh. " Ada apa? " tanyanya.

" Ingat 1 hal. Kita bukan saudara. Kau bisa menganggapku siapa saja, teman atau orang lain, asal bukan saudara. Abaikan kata- kata dari ibu tirimu, jangan kau percaya. " Kata- kata Sasori terdengar tajam dan menyakitkan.

Dei terdiam. " Oh, baiklah, " jawab Dei kemudian pergi.

" Cih."

.

.

.

" Oh, maafkan aku. Aku sempat melupakanmu. Untung saja kau masih hidup, " ucap Dei, merawat luka disayap burung yang hampir patah itu, setelah sebelumnya berlari mencari ruangan obat. Kalau ada dibawah, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!

Rumah yang besar. Tapi kenapa dia ditempatkan dikamar aneh ini. Maksudnya, ruangan yang ada dirumah ini bagus semua. Ia merasa kamar ini lebih mirip gudang daripada tempat tidur. Kau tahu, ia harus membersihkannya terlebih dahulu. Melihat ruangan- ruangan lainnya, sudah bersih…. Mana mungkin Sasori yang membersihkan seluruh ruangan ini. Apa ada seorang pembantu dirumah ini?

" Hei, kau tahu tidak. " Ia mulai membuka pembicaraannya setelah sebelumnya merawat luka sayap itu. " Aku berjumpa dengan beberapa ruangan dirumah ini. Kupikir, kamar ini tidak sebagus dengan kamar lainnya. Maksudku, kenapa kita ditempatkan dikamar ini. " Tatapannya sendu. Ia mencengkeram burung itu, memeluknya. " Aku merasa kita tidak pantas berada disini. Apa dia membenci kita? Aku merasa seperti seorang pengecut saat berada dihadapannya. Kau tahu, dia seperti bangsawan sementara aku seperti fakir miskin saja. Oke, kita tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Dia disuruh ibu mengantarkanku kekamar lantai atas. Rumah ini 'kan besar. Siapa tahu kamar yang dimaksud bukan kamar ini. Aneh sekali, " curhatnya. Ia terlihat seperti orang gila jika berbicara dengan hewan yang tentunya tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Beban dihatinya terasa ringan.

Burung itu menatapnya tajam seolah- olah mendengarkan dan mengerti.

Dei menatap jam weker yang terpampang di depan meja belajar. " Ah, sudah waktunya makan, ya, " gumam Dei. Ia berdiri dan memasukkan burung itu kesangkar. " Kau diam saja disini, aku akan membelikanmu makanan hewan ditoko hewan. Jaraknya lumayan dekat dari sini. Aku punya uangnya. Ibu memberiku uangnya sewaktu diluar rumah tadi. Dan semoga saja ini cukup, " jelasnya, kemudian pergi setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan pada burung itu.

.

.

Kali ini Sasori merasa bosan. Mematung begini selama beberapa menit. Memandangi hutan lebat yang bercelah- celah cahaya itu. Heh, apanya yang menarik. Tak ada atraksi atau akrobat di depan matanya. Hutan tenang yang bernyawakan hembusan angin saja.

Ia berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di sofa itu. Tak ada suara- suara dirumah ini. Kedatangan 'seseorang' yang katanya 'saudara' itu tidak mengeluarkan suara juga. Ia memang lebih menyukai tempat yang… terbilang sepi daripada rebut dan mengganggu. Tapi jika terlalu lama menyendiri seperti ini, biasanya ia akan keluar rumah dan menikmati kesendirian lagi dihutan belakang rumahnya itu. Terlalu biasa sendirian….

Ia merasa tidak enak hati telah mengatakan hal yang sebaiknya dipendam saja. Ungkapan itu benar. Ia tidak sudi memiliki saudara aneh seperti Dei. Maksudnya, bagaimana kata orang- orang nanti. Pasti mereka akan menghinanya dan membual yang tidak – tidak kemudian meniupkan berita itu dari orang keorang lagi. Yeah, ia tahu hal itu memang tidak perlu dipedulikan. Tapi coba tebak, memiliki saudara dari jalan. Ia tidak suka. Andai saja, gadis itu tidak perlu dibawa kerumah ini. Tentu ia tidak perlu susah- susah memikirkan bagaimana cara agar dirinya tidak terjebak kedalam hubungan kekeluargaan yang membingungkan ini. Ibu tirinya itu memang tidak memiliki seorang suami dan sepertinya dia belum menikah. Aneh sekali. Tapi apa yang membuat wanita itu berpikir untuk mengadopsinya saat berumur 5 tahun. Sekarang dirinya menginjak 11 tahun. Kemudian, muncul seorang gadis sebayanya yang tak diketahui latar belakangnya itu. Mengatakan hal- hal yang aneh dan menginjak- injak sofa. Arrggghhh….. ia bingung sekali. Bagaimana caranya agar menentukan, hubungan yang tepat dengan gadis itu? Temankah, sahabatkah, kekasihkah? Ia tidak ingin menjadi kakaknya! Tidak akan! Tidak akan pernah!

" Hei, " seru seseorang.

Perlahan hawa dingin merayap pada kulitnya. Suara yang begitu parau membuatnya sulit menebak apakah orang itu laki- laki atau perempuan. Dirinya yang menghadap kaca besar dan sedikit samar pantulan wajah sosok yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

" Ada apa? " Sasori terpaksa menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu.

Seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya, berambut pirang panjang yang hampir menutupi kedua matanya itu;memakai gaun berlengan putih panjang polos dan berenda- renda, dan pita sebagai ikat pinggangnya. Juga perban dilengan kanannya yang menjadikan tampilan gadis itu tampak menyeramkan. Ditambah wajahnya yang berparut membentuk sayatan X di kedua pipinya.

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya pada 'tamu yang tak diundang' ini.

" Mau mencuri? " Tanya Sasori yang terdengar seperti tuduhan itu. Ia tidak kenal siapa gadis itu. Yang pasti gadis itu bukanlah Dei.

" Anda tidak adil, " kata gadis itu dingin. Dengan tatapan kosongnya, gadis itu mendekati Sasori.

Kali ini rasa terkejutnya tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Ia berdiri dan berhadapan dengan gadis wajah berparut itu.

" Ada perlu apa? " Tanya Sasori, membuat suaranya sedingin mungkin. Ba… bagaimana bisa gadis ini masuk kedalam rumah sementara di depan sana pintu terkunci. Lewat jendelakah?

" Anda sebagai pemilik rumah harusnya dapat bersikap adil. Meskipun orang yang anda temui menyebalkan, tapi tolonglah, buat dia agar merasa nyaman tinggal disini. Saya mengutarakan ini atas namanya, " jelas gadis itu.

Apa? Dia siapa? Atas nama siapa? Seseorang telah membuatnya berpikir lagi. Apa yang dibicarakannya tak sedikitpun dapat dipahaminya. Oh, ayolah. Bagaimana jika seseorang kali ini mau berbicara serius dengannya!

Ia takut. Orang yang bernama Sasori bisa takut? Ia juga sama- sama manusia, wajar saja jika punya rasa takut. Gadis yang tiba- tiba muncul tanpa suara derap kaki, menyeramkan dan mengatakan hal- hal yang aneh sudah cukup membuatnya merasa gila. Belum lagi, gadis 1 lagi yang tadi loncat- loncat di sofa sekarang tidak muncul lagi dihadapannya. Oh, ayolah. Apakah mimpi buruk ini dapat terhenti atau berakhir?

" Anda harus ikut saya, " perintah gadis itu, menarik tangan Sasori, dan berjalan dengan tergesa- gesa.

.

.

" Hei, apa- apaan ini? Kau mau membawaku kemana? " pertanyaan Sasori dari tadi tak teracuhkan sama sekali. Bertubi- tubi pertanyaan dengan kata- kata yang sama bagai angin lewat saja. Apa- apaan orang ini?

Cengkramannya begitu kuat. Bahkan Sasori tidak bisa melepaskannya.

Gadis itu berhenti begitupula dengan Sasori. Ia terlonjak ketika; dirinya berhenti disalah satu ruangan yang dibencinya saat ini; kamar Dei.

Untuk apa gadis itu membawanya kemari?

" Anda harus merenovasi kamar yang mirip gudang ini. Anda lihat, atapnya yang bocor. Juga cat- catnya yang pudar membuat ruangan ini tampak jelek. " Gadis itu menariknya kedalam kamar Dei.

Siapa gadis ini? Kenapa dia bisa tahu letak kamar Dei? Ba…. Bagaimana bisa?

Beberapa pertanyaan mengelilinya dan tidak sedikitpun ia keluarkan.

" Apa- apaan kau ini!? " seru Sasori, menarik tangannya dari cengkraman gadis itu. " Siapa kau? " tanyanya.

Meskipun matanya tak terlihat karena tertutupi rambutnya, namun raut mengejeknya dapat terbaca oleh Sasori.

" Apa itu perlu? " Tanya gadis itu.

" Kalau tidak perlu kenapa aku harus menanyakannya, " gerutu Sasori. Urat- urat menapaki pelipisnya. Sepertinya kesabarannya tinggal 1 tetes lagi.

" Ikuti saja perintahku, " kata gadis itu. " Cepat kerjakan atau kubunuh kau, " ancamnya.

Dengan nafas yang terasa memburu karena berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak marah, ia membuka mulut. " Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku begitu saja, kau tidak tahu siapa pemilik rumah ini. "

" jangan banyak bicara. Lakukan! " perintah gadis itu, menunjukan kuku- kukunya yang tajam dan panjang, juga jemarinya yang tiba- tiba jadi panjang begitu saja.

Penampilan gadis itu sekarang benar- benar seperti hantu.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hawa dingin medampinginya lagi. Siapa gadis ini? Siapa? Pertnyaannya yang tak dianggap itu kian membuat dirinya semakin penasaran dan takut. Namun sebagai seorang lelaki, tidak boleh ada rasa takut. Buang sifat pengecut itu dan majulah sperti para ksatria.

" Jangan bermain kostum….."

SSrrrrrttt!

"… disini. "

Gadis itu merobek boneka teddy bear usang untuk membuktikan kalau kukunya tidak bermain- main dengannya.

Kepala teddy bear terjatuh dan menggelinding kearah Sasori. Memberi kode, jika permintaan gadis itu tidak terkabulkan, maka Sasori akan menjadi seperti itu dijemarinya yang manis ini. Manis darah.

Sasori terbelalak dan rasa takut mengalahkannya kali ini. Ancaman yang mengerikan. Ia hanya bisa menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya kembali. Ia menelan ludah.

" Baiklah! " seru Sasori lantang. Ia berdo'a semoga saja kejadian ini hanyalah mimpi dan seseorang, tolonglah, datang kerumah ini…. Datanglah… dan usir gadis seram ini…

" Saya sudah menyediakan peralatannya. Anda tinggal melakukannya saja, " ucap gadis itu, melempar teddy bear tanpa kepala kebelakang punggungnya.

' Ya Tuhan, kenapa ini harus terjadi, ' batinnya sambil mendekati peralatan membangun rumah. Ia tidak tahu harus ia apakan ruangan ini dengan peralatan aneh- aneh yang tak dikenalnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Lagipula, untuk apa menghias kamar orang yang dibencinya!

" Aku tidak tahu caranya, " kata Sasori. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan yang harus dibetulkan ini. Tatapannya seketika tercuri oleh sebuah sangkar burung yang pintunya terbuka itu di meja belajar. Sangkar yang tak ada burungnya. Kaburkah?

'Hah, kali ini rupanya dia mendapatkan pelajaran, ' batin Sasori pada Dei. Ia begitu senang akhirnya burung kecil jelek itu kabur dari sangkarnya. Hebat.

" Anda punya robot? " Tanya gadis itu datar. Sasori kaget dan mengangguk. Ia mempunyai beberapa pembantu robot.

" Suruh mereka mengerjakan ini. "

" B- baik. " Dan sejak kapan dirinya menjadi babu sperti ini.

.

.

" Uwaa….. aku sudah terlambat. " Dei berlari secepat mungkin untuk sampai kerumah. " Gara- gara toko yang ada disini tutup, jadi aku pergi saja ketoko lain! Aku takut dia mati! " serunya, berlari dibawah terik matahari. Hh….. ia pasrah. Ia haus. " Bagaimana jika burung itu benar- benar mati! Aku harus cepat! "

.

.

" Wah….. cepat sekali, " gumam Sasori kagum, memandang pembantu- pembantu robotnya yang gesit dan cepat dalam mendekor kamar Dei.

" Kembali bekerja! " perintah gadis itu pada Sasori. Cepat- cepat Sasori mengecat kamar Dei yang dibantu oleh salah satu robot. Beberapa robot lainnya ada yang mengganti genteng, merapihkan kasur, menyapu lantai, mengelap kaca, mengganti tirai kamar, membersihkan barang- barang dari debu, dan masih banyak lagi. Eerrrggghhhh…. Apa- apaan ini! Kenapa dirinya disamakan dengan pembantu! Menyebalkan!

.

.

Dei sampai dihalaman rumahnya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas lantai.

" Huaahh…. Akhirnya sampai juga. " Ia berbaring, memandang langit- langit rumah yang bergambar itu. Ukiran berbentuk bunga- bunga langka yang berakar panjang berbelit- belit itu begitu indah dan mencolok. Perpaduan warna gelap dan cerah yang mendominasi rumah besar bak gedung ini. Waw…. Sungguh karya seni yang menakjubkan!

Ia kembali teringat tentang hewannya yang pasti kelaparan itu.

Ia segera bangun dan menyambar pintu.

.

" Semoga saja dia masih hidup…., " do'anya, berlari di anak tangga. Seketika dirinya terhenti setelah sebelumnya mendengar suara gaduh yang nyaring dilorong.

" Aku tidak tahu caranya! "

" Anda harus cepat! Jika tidak…"

Dan suara- suara itu hilang. Oh, apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya, itu suara Sasori. Berbicara dengan siapa? Tanpa harus berdiam lebih lama lagi, ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

Suara- suara itu kian semakin terdengar dengan jelas. Benturan kaca, suara hantaman kayu, sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Ditambah suara seseorang dengan Sasori.

Ia penasaran. Tapi, ia takut juga. Ia merasa tidak aman. Dirinya dan Sasori baru berkenalan dan ia tidak tahu apakah Sasori orang baik atau bukan. Ah, lorong kamarnya. Suara itu…. Berasal dari kamarnyakah? Ia tidak ingin terjadi apa- apa pada makhluk mungil yang akan menjadi 'temannya' itu. Apapun yang terjadi dikamarnya, asal tidak sampai melibatkan hewan peliharaannya.

Ia hampir mendekati kamar. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi kemudian melihat apa yang terjadi diambang pintu. Ia berjalan pelan- pelan, mengendap- endap. Ah, apa yang harus ditakutkan? Disana ada Sasori dan mungkin saja orang itu akan menolongnya jika ia kena bahaya!

Rasa penasaran yang besar mendorongnya untuk memasuki kamar.

Ia tertegun. Apa yang diharapkannya dapat kenyataan tanpa perlu mengatakannya pada orangnya. Kamar yang semula seperti gudang itu kini lebih indah dan tampak bercahaya. Warna cat yang cerah- biru langit terasa cocok dengan benda- benda yang sedikit dan sederhana. Langit- lagit kamarnya yang semula terlihat bocor itu kini berwarna putih bersih, sepertinya baru diganti. Tuhan memang adil sekali.

Ia bisa bernafas lega ketika dilihatnya burungnya itu masih setia berada didalam sangkar.

Beberapa pembantu robot berbaris bak prajurit dan berjalan melewatinya.

" Waw….." gumamnya, kagum dengan hasil karya para robot. Perlahan, ia mendekati sangkar yang ada dimeja belajarnya itu setelah sebelumnya memandang Sasori yang berdiri disamping ranjang barunya. Sepertinya lelaki itu membantu merenovasi kamarnya.

" Hei, kau melihat seorang gadis menyeramkan? " Tanya Sasori, menaruh kuas diatas cat yang sudah ditutup.

" Gadis? Siapa? " Tanya Dei bingung. Ia melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Siapa tahu gadis yang dimaksud Sasori berada disebuah sudut.

" Ah, syukurlah. Biarkan saja dia pergi. Dia menyuruhku mendekor kamar ini dan aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya. Dia hanya mengatakan, ' Anda tidak adil! Anda tidak adil'" curhat Sasori. Raut wajahnya terlihat kaget. Ia berjalan mendekati Dei. Tatapannya serius meskipun raut wajahnya masih kaget.

" Apa gadis yang menyeramkan, wajahnya yang berparut itu adalah temanmu? " Tanya Sasori.

Dei tersentak. " Aku tidak punya teman, " sahutnya cepat. Meskipun tidak melihat orang aslinya, tapi cirri- cirinya pun sudah membuatnya ketakutan.

" Yang benar saja, masa kau tidak punya teman, " gerutu Sasori dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Dei menggeleng. " Aku serius. Aku bersyukur bisa tinggal disini dan berharap dapat memiliki seorang teman. Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis yang kau maksud. Sepertinya, dia menakutkan…" Dei mulai taku dan merinding. Hawa dingin menusuknya. Mana mungkin merenovasi kamar dengan waktu singkat. Ia tahu perjalanannya membeli makanan memang tidak cepat dan tidak pula terlalu lama. Merenovasi kamar membutuhkan waktu berhari- hari untuk menyelesaikannya secara keseluruhannya. Ia memeluk sangkar kecil itu.

" Hei, kau tadi tidak muncul ternyata membeli hewan menjijikan itu? " Tanya Sasori ketus. Ia melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

" Membeli? I-ini ….. hewan yang kau suruh buang itu. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuangnya! Ma- maaf, ya. "

" Jangan bohong! Tadi kulihat sangkar itu kosong! "

" Tidak! Dia masih ada disangkar, kok. "

" Ah, yang benar saja. "

" Saat aku datang kesini, burungnya masih tetap ada. "

" Terserah kau saja, " kata Sasori akhirnya, kemudian ia pergi.

" Tunggu, " sergah Dei. Sasori berhenti dan menoleh. " Terima kasih, " ucap Dei, tersenyum.

" Tidak masalah, " jawab Sasori dan mulai melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

" Oh, maaf aku terlalu larut untuk pulang, " ucap ibunya yang baru saja pulang dari temapt kerjanya pada Sasori.

" Ah, tidak apa- apa, " respon Sasori cepat.

Ibu melirik kekiri dan kekanan. " Oh ya, dimana gadis itu? "

" Dia ada dikamarnya. "

.

.

Dei masih bahagia. Siapapun yang memerintahkan Sasori untuk mendekor kamar ini, ia akan selalu melatunkan ucapan terima kasih kepada orang tersebut. Juga pada Tuhan.

" Kau bisa lihat ruangan ini? Ruangan ini begitu cerah. Pewarnaannya tepat sekali! Wah…. Sepertinya aku bisa betah tinggal dirumah ini! " curhatnya pada burung yang terkurung disangkar- diatas meja kecil yang terletak disamping ranjang. Ia merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur.

" Oh ya, besok kita kehutan! Kita ajak…" Ia tidak meneruskan kata- katanya. Kamera dalam ingatannya tak sengaja terputar kejadian disaat dirinya dan Sasori berada diruangan luas itu.

' _Ingat 1 hal. Kita bukan saudara…' _

Kata- kata itu. Oh, kenapa ia begitu senang. Seharusnya 'kan ia menangis. Menerima kata- kata kejam itu….. ia merasa terhampakan. Kalau disini ia bukan sebagai adiknya, lalu sebagai apa? Orang lain? Jika menjadi orang lain, tentu saja ia merasa sedih. Huh, hubungan yang membingungkan!

.

.

Hh…. Sasori bingung. Hari ini adalah hari yang melegenda. Maksudnya, 2 orang gadis yang mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tak dimengertinya. Mereka seperti 'sengaja' tidak menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu. Aneh sekali.

Dengan ancaman mati. Apa, gadis itu adalah teman Dei? Mana mungkin dia menyuruh merenovasi disembarang kamar. Pasti ada hubungannya. Hmmm….

Angin berhembus kencang malan ini. Rambutnya bergoyang. Kertas- kertas yang ada dimeja belajarnya hampir saja berterbangan. Tu…. Tunggu dulu. Darimana asal angin ini. Kaca kamarnya ditutup. Begitupula dengan pintu. Kamarnya gelap dan hanya sinar lampu dimeja belajarlah yang membuat kamar ini bercahaya. Lampu meja belajarnya memantulkan bayangan. Bayangan itu…. Berambut panjang.. itu bukan dirinya. Hawa dingin menusuknya dan membuatnya ketakutan. Dengan gemetar ia menoleh kebelakang…

" Terima kasih, " ucap sosok itu. Sosok yang tidak terlihat….

" Gyaaa….."

**TBC**

Tadinya cerita ini akan dibuat seromantis mungkin. Tapi sepertinya cerita ini berubah menjadi horror dengan munculnya gadis berparut itu -_-

Dan mungkin untuk detik- detik romantisnya aka nada di chapter depan (Eh…. Tunggu dulu! Masih anak- anak seperti itu tahu cinta? Tidak… tidak….)

Well….. aku tidak terlalu suka pairing ini. Dan dulu gw benciii banget sama pairing Sensodain ini! Tapi kalau dibuat ceritanya, kok rasanya gampang banget, ya. Maksudnya, gw gak perlu piker panjang- panjang atau mengalami writer block. Aneh sekali.

Mohon bantuannya^^


End file.
